Be Careful with Recklessness
by Rivqah
Summary: The pressures of war can cause madness. Recklessness is bred from madness. But you should be careful with recklessness, because there are always consequences.


**AN: **Again, like Tension, this was originally written over two years ago and reloaded. Inspired by Little Witch1's 'Accidental', I recommend you read it because it's amazing!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything; I'm just playing with the Potter Universe.

Read and Review!

Song suggestion: Small bump, Ed Sheeran.

* * *

On the twentieth of June 1996 Hermione learned the truth of her birth.

She'd arrived home after another year at Hogwarts. But it was different this time. Voldemort had officially returned-though she'd known for a year previous. She never told her parents-fearing they wouldn't let her back into the Wizarding world and she wasn't having that. So she was shocked when she got home-after an unusually quiet car ride with her parents-to find her parents requesting they had a family meeting. Family meetings were only called for serious things like deaths or illnesses. Hermione was shaking subtly as she sat in the chair and her parents sat on the couch.

They had explained that that she was adopted after being kidnapped and given to them with no way to contact her real family. She was the daughter of Mya Zabini, who coincidentally was the mother of Blaise Zabini, her twin. Throughout that summer, she spent her time slowly building a relationship with her biological mother and twin.

Even throughout sixth year she secretly met up with Blaise every Tuesday night to hang out in the Room of Requirement. No one but the two of them knew in Hogwarts, as she never found time to tell her friends with all the Voldemort imposing war preparations. But it didn't matter that it was a secret. They were happy to be privately forging a bond close to siblings who had known each other all their lives.

It was July twenty sixth 1997 and Hermione was clutching her purse and wand in an alleyway. Her cloak was hooded over her face even though her features were transfigured to straight blonde hair, green eyes, and dark skin. Even wearing a tank top and mini skirt and as much makeup as possible to look as different as she could to her real self. No one could know she was here; even a rumour of her presence could be deadly.

Hermione glanced at her watch again-21:00.

She walked out of the alley and hurried into the Leaky Calderon and up the stairs. Almost falling in her platform heels, but she caught herself against the wall before carrying on, cursing the damn heels. She finally reached the right room. The little plaque proclaiming it number '22'. Closing her eyes to remember the note she'd burned, she raised her hand. Three knocks, one slap, and two knocks. The secret knock.

The door suddenly opened and an arm yanked her out of the corridor, slamming the door back into the frame, the locking spells clicking into place audibly. Stumbling in her heels, she steadied herself against the puller. Looking up, a relieved smile burst over her face.

"Blaise!" She cried and hugged her brother, "Please tell me you're okay?"

"Hermione, I'm fine. But what are you wearing?" His expression portrayed the disgust he felt at her appearance. Even she could admit her attire was akin to a prostitute's, but it was a part of looking completely opposite to her.

"Just my disguise!" She laughed and waved her wand to rid herself of the unsightly garb. Comfortably back in her jeans and jumper, no makeup and her hair and eye colour restored. The damn heels disappeared too, replaced with trainers, much to her happiness. Sighing, she wiggled her toes gratefully.

"You looked like a Knockturn Alley slut." Blaise shook his head.

"Nothing wrong with that." A voice chuckled. Her back snapped ramrod straight and her wand were whipped from her pocket in a blink of an eye.

"Why's he here?" Hermione pointed her wand at the blonde haired and silver eyed Death Eater who was lounging on the bed. Narrowing her eyes, her entire focus was directed on Malfoy. The foul excuse for a Wizard.

"Hermione, its fine, lower your wand." Blaise grasped her arm, trying to take her wand from her.

"You brought me to my death!" She hissed back. Betrayal beat her heart harder, if it came to a fight between the three; she now questioned her brother's loyalty.

"No, he's not going to hurt you, I promise." Blaise murmured to her and watched as she slowly lowered her wand though her death grip on the magical instrument made her knuckles protrude whitely.

"How much does he know?" She scowled, her eyes never leaving the Death Eater lounging on the bed.

"Everything." He replied meaningfully.

"Everything?" Hermione's eyes flitted to his and back.

"Yes."

"Why?" The pursing of her lips betrayed her raging curiosity.

"He's turning spy."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows at Malfoy, "He's the reason you wanted to meet?"

"I'm not completely evil." Draco smirked.

"I beg to differ." She snapped. Memories of his taunts echoed in her mind like angry hornets.

"Look, Hermione, I have to go, he can tell you everything and more. Mum needs me home." Blaise murmured and touched her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nodding, she closed her eyes to stop the tears. Godric only knew what mum needed him for or when she'd see either of them again. Her heart pained at the thought that she might never see them again. Just like she probably wouldn't see her Muggle parents again too. As if Blaise could sense her crumbling emotions, he enveloped her in his arms quickly.

"Mum sends her love." He murmured into her hair before releasing her with a regretful expression.

"I love her too." Hermione smiled and sighed sadly as he walked out the room.

"Now what?" Malfoy called from the bed, grating on her nerves. She had just said goodbye to her brother for possibly the final time and he only thought of hurrying her along. It made her angry, unbelievably so.

"You are going to tell me what you know." She turned on him and pointed her wand, "You have five minutes."

"Fine…" He recited the details of Death Eater plans as she scribbled them down feverishly on the parchment she kept in her beaded bag. Whatever reason he had for turning his coat, she would squeeze information dry from him.

"Thanks." She muttered when he was done.

"Now what's up?" He smirked knowingly.

"What?" Hermione prickled, wondering if he could enter her mind without her sensing it.

"What haven't you told Blaise?" Malfoy prompted her again and she wanted nothing more than to tell someone, even him, what was burdening her. But she couldn't. No one should know what she'd done only hours before.

"Nothing, especially what I'd tell you about." She sighed and rummaged in her bag, checking she had everything before her planned departure.

"Tell me." He leaned forward and his eyes softened. The weight on her shoulders pressed heavier, as if to force the words from her lips. She couldn't, she couldn't, she kept telling herself. She couldn't no matter how badly she needed to.

"It's nothing." She muttered again. Looking away, she tried to avoid his inquiring gaze, as if by doing so she wouldn't spill her secrets.

"Hermione." He shocked her with his use of her first name, "Tell me." He touched her wrist.

"My parents don't know who I am anymore." She sniffled, her emotional dam breaking wide open, "And no one knows about Blaise. My life is almost a lie." And for reasons only Merlin knew Hermione let him cradle her in his arms.

"It's okay." He stroked her hair.

"I just wish we could have one night where we could just be ordinary teenagers." Hermione cried. After all of the drama of her previous years, of all, the war had highlighted how grown up she was. How she had seemed to miss out on her teenage years. She never tried to regret anything but did wish she had been allowed to be immature even for one moment.

"How so?" Malfoy's brow furrowed but she knew he understood. He may have been on the wrong side but pressure still pressed his back.

"Do something completely mad!" She smiled through her tears, exclaiming like a child wanting Christmas every day.

"Like what?"

"Like…kiss you now." The most ridiculous thing burst from her mouth and she blushed.

"Okay." And he leaned forward and kissed her. His hands grasped her face and she gripped his shirt, dropping her purse and wand to the floor…

* * *

Hermione woke up and glanced at her watch on the bedside table. 09:00.

Her eyes widen and she tried to leap out of bed but Draco's arms stopped her. She soothed his cheek before easing herself out of his muscular arms. Quickly tugging her clothes on, she glanced once more at the sleeping man on the bed.

Although, before last night she would never have thought she'd feel anything akin to affection for the Death Eater, a warm sensation filled her chest. Such a foreign emotion, something she couldn't identify, so strange. But he'd been there for her last night, willing to sacrifice one night to indulge in impossible endeavours. She wasn't sure if she should regret it or not. Biting her lip, she leaned over his sleeping form.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, unsure what else to say. If she was his lover, she might have said something romantic or confessed a forbidden emotion. But she was not his lover and their night was a result of a desire, lust and longing. She kissed him quick once before hurrying out the door. She was positive he was sleeping, but as she left she swore she felt his eyes on her.

Draco watched as she ran from the room leaving two precious words behind her, melting his heart. Last night was certainly unexpected but he found it was not repulsive. A tremor fluttered in his chest and he scowled. In a war, he was not going to grow affectionate about the Light's Golden Girl. Glancing at his forearm he realised he needed to get on like Hermione did and pulled on his clothes before leaving the room too.

* * *

It had been over a month since that night and Hermione was puking again.

"Hermione?" Harry looked concerned as she rinsed her mouth out.

"We need supplies." She muttered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because this is the third day I've found you puking and it's a little worrying."

"I'm fine." She waved him off, "But tomorrow, before we go in the Ministry, we need to go to the chemist for supplies."

"Why?"

"Because we might run out of Wizard supplies so I want Muggle backups."

"Okay." Harry nodded and turned away as she puked again.

Her thoughts churned more than her stomach, impossibly. The ramifications of Harry's statement were damning. Maybe it was naïve to think she wouldn't have been caught out. With no protection, it was stupid to assume clearance. But the thought had never crossed her mind, there was a war raging on, keeping her busy, so she could only hope the evidence was false.

* * *

Harry's hand delved into the beaded bag yanking out item after item, not looking, eyes only for the dittany. Finally he Accioed it with his impatience and unstoppered it for Hermione, who took care of Ron in his splinched state.

Once everything was settled about for them to stay and Ron had fallen asleep, Harry pulled Hermione outside and as far from the tent as possible. His face a mixture of anger, confusion, and worry. Hermione simply looked at her friend, concerned. Whatever could be wrong enough for Harry to warrant such privacy?

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked stopping him near the edges of the protection charms.

"Why was this in your bag?" Harry held up the box he'd pocketed after clearing up the things into her purse having throwing them out.

"Why do you think?" She mumbled, not having the heart to look at the telling package.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, I'm sure your sex education isn't that lacking." Hermione sighed, wishing she could be discussing the Chudley Cannons chancing of winning their next match opposed to the pregnancy test in Harry's hand.

"Whose is it? Ron's?"

"No!" Hermione snapped, "It's not." The thought of the possible child being her almost brother's made her queasy, or was that morning sickness that continued to plague her?

"Who's?" He seemed adamant for answer Hermione refused to divulge.

"I can't tell you." She could only imagine his disappointment and disapproval if only he knew. That was one fight she dreaded to happen.

"Why?" Her heart nearly broke at Harry's expression. They had never had secrets before, never this serious, it hurt to keep this from him and Ron.

"Because you won't want to know!" Tears welled in tellingly.

"Well, I do." Curse the Gryffindor's stubbornness.

"You don't, I don't even know yet anyway! I might not be…" But the situation suggested otherwise, much to her dismay.

"Okay. Then do it now." Hermione could have throttled him for his 'act now, think later' approach. Sometimes, things just had to be weighed up first.

"I don't know if I'm ready…I mean what if I am?" A lone tear trekked down her cheek. She hoped beyond all hope that the luck that had seen them through for so long would come to her now, however unlikely.

"It's okay, but we need to know first." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Uncomfortably trying to comfort his best girl friend.

"Okay." Hermione sighed and took the box from him and walked off into the tents bathroom with the resolution borrowed from her Gryffindor courage.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hermione was curled up on the bathroom floor, tears pouring down her face, clutching the stick with the two pink lines. She should have known, was all she could think about, she should have known and never have slept with him so recklessly.

"Hermione?" Harry appeared in the doorway uneasily.

"It's positive." She sniffled, wiping futilely at her tears. As if her reaction was not telling enough.

"What we going to do then?" Hermione was supposed to be the brains, but for once she wished someone could tell her something. But it was stupid wishing that and she wiped her tears away with renewed determination not to let anything keep her down for the count.

"Not tell anyone." Hermione said sternly, "Especially not Ron, he'll go spare." Godric only knew what Ron would do when he found out. He would make a basilisk look tame.

"But he will notice." Harry's habit of pointing out the obvious grated on her nerves in that moment.

"No, he won't." Hermione shook her head, "I'll sort this." How? She had no clue. But she would find a way to go on, as she always did, there was a war going on for Merlin's sake! Keep calm and carry on and all of that codswallop.

"Okay." Harry helped her up and wrapped his arms around her, "It'll be okay."

"I hope so." Hermione murmured and clutched him tight. Like she could borrow some of his blind faith in the world.

* * *

It had been four months since that night and Hermione was curled up on her bed; lay on her back, her hand stroking her small baby bump. She wondered about Draco, how he was fairing in the war. The Malfoy family had lost favour a long time ago with Voldemort and she hated to think of the physical and emotional turmoil surely tormenting him.

Ever since that fateful night months ago, her feelings towards the Death Eater had grown much to her dismay. How could she fall for someone she had no chance to be with? But then again, how could she have had that one night with him too? Her tummy fluttered and she gasped loudly before covering her hands with her mouth hoping no one heard here and came to see that was happening.

"Hermione?" Harry voice carried to her as she heard feet jogging from the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" She called hoping to hold him off.

"What's happened?" Ron suddenly came in from outside.

"Nothing." But it was too late. Harry and Ron had both come to her. Harry's face was raised eyebrows and an almost smile. Though neither had mentioned her growing condition, he had seemed to accept the hand fate had dealt her, surprisingly enough. Ron's was shocked then slowly morphed into anger and Hermione cringed away from the rage emanating from his aura, which pulsed with violent magic.

"What is that?" Ron spat and pointed to her bump which she had been hiding behind baggy jumpers for the past few weeks since it became bigger.

"Ron, let me explain!" She tugged the jumper down and jumped out of bed. Already, tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Who…did…that?" He stammered-she knew it was hard for him because, even though they'd never official broken up, there was no relationship there. But he must have held hope of it blossoming as he looked utterly betrayed looking at her now and she had the shame to look away guiltily.

"I'm not telling…" Hermione sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes. Tears would get her nowhere.

"When did this happen?"

"Um…" Biting her lip, she tried to gain control of her hormone riddled emotions.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ron glanced at Harry with more betrayal and Harry rubbed his eyes, not meeting his best friend's gaze. Clearly, he was the only one not in the loop.

"Um…" Hermione drew his attention again with her sniffled hesitation.

"I can't believe this!" He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Glaring at his supposed two best friends, he scowled and turned away from them.

"Where are you going Ron?" Harry asked as he stormed out. Hurrying to follow him, Hermione was left alone in the tent, "Ron, come back, don't be stu-" The crack of apparation echoed around the campsite and Hermione let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." She coughed when Harry returned looking disheartened.

"It's okay." Harry hugged Hermione as she cried into his jumper.

* * *

Ron eventually found them again and things went back as they were after a long but none confessional conversation. The horcrux was destroyed, they'd escaped when they went to the Lovegood household and now they were waiting, searching for new horcruxes to destroy. Ron still would glare at Hermione's increasing bump and Hermione would often burst into tears. The tension in the tent was terrible and pressing with no clear way to pop it.

Then Harry made the grave mistake of saying Voldemort's name and they were dragged into Malfoy Manor. Being yanked through the hallways of Draco's childhood home brought tears to her eyes and she struggled to hold them back. It seemed like a cold and unforgiving place to raise a child. Pity for the boy plaguing her thoughts swelled in her heart.

They were thrown onto the floor in a large room and Hermione struggled to right herself. Thoughts of the effect on her baby were churning her stomach. Living on the run and being captured surely was not recommended for expectant mothers. There was vague arguing and musing until finally everyone else was put in the cellar but her. Facing Draco's aunt, she swallowed hard and looked at the insane witch defiantly.

"Aw…the girly's got a baby." Bellatrix cooed sickeningly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco suddenly look at her. Obviously, he was going to put two and two together and then they would all be dead. Hermione moved her legs to hide her bump, protect it from this crazy woman, "Two for one deal of filthy!" She cackled, "What sick kind of a person would do this to you? Who would lower themselves to you?" Hermione cried silently and hid her face in her hair, "Mudblood!"

"I'm not a Mudblood." Hermione looked up at the sick woman and smirked, a smirk that would have rivalled Draco's on a good day. She was a Zabini Pureblood. Not that it mattered now; Bellatrix would only kill her either way.

"Liar." Bellatrix twirled her wand, "What first…maybe a crucio? But first how did you get into my vault!"

"We found it." Hermione cried softly. The baby fumbled around her stomach in distress, picking up on her emotions and she tried to subtly rub her bump to comfort the frightened child.

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed, "Crucio!" Hermione curled over her bump praying for her baby to be safe before wailing out in pain, "Crucio…Draco get the Goblin!" Draco ran from the room and down to the cellar.

"Line up at the back!" Draco yelled before grabbing Griphook, "I'll be back." He mouthed though to Harry before hurrying off again.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered, lighting the room again.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled and watched the cellar door.

Suddenly Dobby arrived. Harry gave him orders to free the others first and he obeyed.

"What was that noise from the cellar?" Lucius' voice carried to them and Harry and Ron stared at each other in fear, "Draco, no, call Wormtail, get him to check!" But footsteps still thundered above and down the stairs.

"I'm here to help." Draco whispered as he opened the door.

"And why should we trust you?" Ron snapped as the two boys faced him.

"Because Hermione and her child are going to die if you don't come now!" He hissed and turned around before the three boys ran up the stairs and back to Hermione.

"Help!" Hermione's bloodcurdling screamed rang through the Manor and Draco winced. Something that was not unseen by Harry as he glanced at the apparent turncoat's expression.

"I'll get Hermione for you, you duel! Wait five seconds though!" He instructed before slamming through the doors to Hermione's torture chamber, "They've gone!" Draco yelled, "They've escaped." He subtly moved himself so not to be in the line of fire but able to reach Hermione quickly when the time came.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron burst in and disarmed Bellatrix. Spells were thrown left and right. Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa fought with quick flicks and spat spells. Harry and Ron strained to hold them back as Draco grabbed Hermione's weak body from the floor.

"Stop or she dies!" Draco yelled and everyone paused to see him holding Hermione up with his wand pointing at her neck. Everyone froze in their duelling to watch. There was a moment of silence.

"Good boy Draco." Bellatrix cooed over her nephew and sneered at the Gryffindor's.

"Punch me." Draco whispered to Hermione and she swung her elbow back. It was only light and did nothing but Draco released her and bent over like he was in pain and Hermione ran from him and grabbed onto Dobby like Harry and Ron, "Thank you too." Hermione watched Draco mouth to her as his mum ran to him. Before she could return the sentiment they were gone.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. The skirmish had been a few days ago and Hermione lay in the middle of the night, tracing patterns over her stomach. Her thoughts drifting to the pale wizard she left behind until Harry interrupted her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione sat up from her bed and glanced at Harry stood in the doorway, "It's midnight."

"I was just wondering about the father." He point to her stomach which was huge now-eight months.

"I won't tell you Harry." She sighed as he shut the door and sat next to her.

"I know, but if I guessed would you tell me?" Her brows furrowed, he couldn't know, it was impossible.

"You wouldn't guess." She shook her head. Even she wouldn't have guessed if the position was reversed.

"Maybe." He shrugged easily, "But if I guessed right then would you tell me I was right?"

"Okay…" She chewed her lip worriedly.

"He's Slytherin, right?" That was easy to guess, for her reaction it had to be someone no one would approve of and the Hogwarts House was the epitome of that in the boys' eyes.

"Yes."

"In our year?" His close guesses made her fidget unconsciously. He couldn't know, he couldn't.

"Yes…"

"Is it…Malfoy?" Harry ran his hand through his hair; unsure he wanted an answer at all. It had taken him days to decide to confront her, now he wished he had left well enough alone.

"How…?" She stuttered.

"Why else would he help us?" He shrugged like it was obvious.

"Because he's not completely evil." Hermione tried to explain with a sigh. But it was no use, Harry knew. She felt relieved someone was there to talk to but guilt squashed her gut still, "I'm sorry." She looked down, "You must be disappointed."

"No, it was your choice. You're not stupid Hermione; you know what you're doing." She wanted to hug him for his understanding nature. It was sometimes rare when it came to Malfoy but she was glad he chose now to feel this way. Even if she was surprised about his calm.

"You're not angry?"

"I'm a bit annoyed you never told me, especially if you give birth and it's a blonde baby." He tried to chuckle but it was choked and she realised how hard it was for him. His best friend and his nemesis. The thought must revolt him.

"Sorry." She smiled weakly.

"I have to say, for a heavily pregnant lady, you can move quickly." Trying to defuse the tension, he patted her shoulder with a crooked smile.

"Just don't ask me to do much for a while." She laughed softly feeling the strain of exhaustion that had plagued her body for days.

"Night Hermione." Harry stood up.

"Night Harry." She watched him walk out, "Hey Harry!" She called after him and he poked his head back around the door.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone else please, save the arguments for some other time." Hermione whispered sadly, hating to keep secrets.

"Okay, night." He made his escape then and she sighed.

"Goodnight." Hermione smiled and rubbed her bump before falling to sleep.

* * *

"No Harry, I won't!" Hermione shouted and banged her fists against the table. Ron caught a mug that threated to spill and glanced at Hermione warily. It was well known that heightened emotions could cause accidental magic and Aberforth had one too many breakables around.

"It's not safe, especially for you!" Harry barked back, waving his hands at her overdue bump.

"You think I'm going to sit around while you two fight!"

"Yes, think of the baby!" He tried to reason.

"I am!" She screeched and Ron covered his ears, "If we don't win, we're both dead in the morning!"

"No, Hermione, you can't fight!"

"I can and I am! You can't stop me!"

"Hermione, you're nearly two weeks over due, you could go into labour any second, you are not coming!" Harry pointed out and Hermione seemed to growled, a nearby flower pot rattling dangerously.

"I am!" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close, "You stop me Harry Potter and I promise you will become a woman, I'll curse you so bad."

"No, Hermione." He ground out stubbornly.

"I'm going." Hermione drew out her wand, "Don't mess with an overdue pregnant woman."

"We've had this argument, you are not going!"

"Yes, I won last time and I'll win again." They were stood in Aberforth's house arguing about whether she would go to Hogwarts with them or not. They'd already argued about Gringotts and Hermione won, now they were arguing again with Ron watching the portrait for Ariana to return.

"No, Hermione, you are not going!" Harry yelled.

"You can't stop me." She smiled as Ron stood up-signalling Ariana was back, "Hey Neville." She smiled at him as he opened the portrait.

"Hermione!" His eyes were glued to her stomach.

"Time to go then." She smiled, ignoring his stares.

"No Hermione!" Hermione glared at Harry's continued argument.

"Tough." She climbed into the passageway with a little trouble, "Come on then." She smirked as Harry gave up with a sigh and they were off.

"What if you're faced with Malfoy?" Harry asked and she froze. It hadn't really crossed her mind that he may try to fight for the Death Eaters and she let out a harsh sigh.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked confused and looked between the two.

"Then I'll kill him." She turned to Harry resolutely, "If he's on the wrong side."

"Just so we're clear." Harry nodded.

"Don't worry. It's crystal." Hermione placed her hand on her stomach, feeling a strong kick, "Right, off we go."

* * *

The war was over and everyone was in the Great Hall, tending to the wounded and grieving the dead. But Hermione sat on the stairs looking at her wand and rubbing her bump. She hadn't seen Draco all battle and was scared that he was dead, Blaise too. She didn't know if her heart could cope with losing either of them. Her baby deserved a father and she needed her brother.

"You okay?" A voice asked behind her and she startled.

"Draco?" She turned to find him stood looking down at her. His smirk was infuriating and she scowled.

"The one and only."

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled, struggling to her feet, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for someone else."

"What?"

"Hermione?" Another voice called from further up the stairs. Smiles broke across faces, and the speaker ran to his sister.

"Blaise!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around her twin.

"Hey, when the hell did that happen?" He asked staring at her bump. A mixture of anger and confusion marred his exultant expression and she was reminded of Harry's reaction.

"Well…Ow!" She gripped the banister as pain rippled through her stomach.

"What is it?" The two Slytherin's gasped at once.

"Oh no." Hermione gasped, cupping her lower stomach. She could only be glad she'd lasted the battle.

"Hermione, you just peed everywhere." Draco stepped back in disgust.

"No, her water broke!" Blaise snapped and grabbed his sister, "Come on, we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"It hurts so badly!" She cried, "I hate you Draco Malfoy, you useless piece of-Ow!"

"Hate him later, now where's the father?" Blaise asked dumbly.

"Are you an idiot? He is the damn father!" She growled gripping her brother's hand.

"You're dead mate." Blaise told Draco as they helped her into the Great Hall. His protective brother instincts wanting to hit his best friend for knocking up his sister, warring with his need to help Hermione.

"This is your fault!" Hermione cried at Draco and gripping him tighter.

"Ow, yes Hermione I get that, now loosen your grip." But she only gripped harder.

"Don't be a baby." Blaise muttered and Hermione dug her nails into him.

"Right Hermione, I get it, it hurts." He gritted his teeth; her nails were jagged and sharp from months of living on the run through tough conditions.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're hurting us!" Draco hissed, feeling the bones in his hand shifting unnaturally.

"Screw you Malfoy." She panted through the pain.

"That's why we're here." He muttered and she sliced her nails into him, "Ow!"

"Shut up you damn ferret." She snarled as they lay her down and Madam Pomfrey hurried over.

"Oh my!" She gasped before ordering people to get her different things, "Who's the father?"

"I am." Draco nodded as he and Blaise stood to the side watching as Hermione screamed again. The Healer's face was a picture of shock and disbelieve before fixing into her professionally stern expression.

"Then hold her hand." She commanded.

"Right." He kneeled by her, "Don't break it." He murmured as he offered his hand, "Or crush it to dust!" He groaned as she grabbed it tightly.

"I'll take the other side." Blaise muttered and grabbed Hermione's other side.

"I hate you." Hermione snapped at Draco, "It's your fault; you're dead when this is over."

"Okay Hermione." He panted through the pain she was inflicting on him, "I get it."

"I'm going to hurt you so bad your great-great-grandchildren will feel it." She hissed.

"Don't curse the child." He tried to chuckle.

"Shut up Draco!" Blaise hissed as Hermione squeezed both their hands harder as another contraction torn through her pain threshold.

* * *

Finally, in the early evening the baby's body finally slipped from her body after a long, hard labour and her grip on their hands was gone. Both boys slumped happily as Hermione closed her eyes in relief.

"Thank goodness." Blaise sighed and rubbed his hand, knowing Draco suffered more than him.

"You broke it." Draco scowled at his distorted hand.

"Shut up and be happy." Blaise snapped at him.

"It's a boy." Madam Pomfrey smiled and offered the baby to Hermione.

"He's beautiful." Hermione took her son in her arms as Draco cut the umbilical cord. Bloody curls were matted to the baby's forehead with a blonde tint.

"What are you going to call him?" Blaise whispered next to her.

"You know with all the war going on I never picked names." She laughed sadly.

"How about Scorpius?" Draco suggested and stroked his son's cheek. His soft smile caused many to glance his way with owlish eyes. But Hermione only smiled and looked thoughtful.

"Scorpius." Hermione tried to out on her tongue, "When did you think of that?"

"Would you believe while you've been busy with the war, I've actually been thinking of baby names." He chuckled, rubbing his neck. Madam Pomfrey held his other hand, flicking her wand expertly, fixing his broken hand and he cursed loudly.

"Thank goodness then." She sighed and kissed him.

"Right, don't want to see that." Blaise sighed, "I'll go give the news out to the Weasleys and Potter." Then he walked off, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Middle name?" Draco asked.

"Hyperion." Nodding, she was glad she had such a good memory for odd bits of information.

"Hyperion?" He mused.

"God of Sun and Light, and what a day when the Light wins." She smiled, "I read it somewhere once, a while ago."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Draco smiled happily.

"I love you." Hermione looked up at Draco. Her heart beat double time with the righteousness of the words. After months of pain and suffering and running, her heart only grew fonder for the wizard who indulged her most ridiculous request. One she did not regret.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around his family and kissed her.

* * *

Stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters Hermione smiled as her son climbed on the Hogwarts Express, swiping at the tears that ran down her cheeks. He was the first to go, years ahead of any other child born to her or her friends. It marked the beginning of growing up and she hoped he had an easier time than they had.

"Don't cry love, he'll be back." Draco smiled and wiped her tear away.

"I know but he's the first to go." Hermione sighed and looked over at her friends. Ginny and Harry with their children; James, Albus, and Lily. Ron and Pansy-That was shocking when it first came out-and their children; Rupert, Genevieve, Lauren, and Scarlett. Blaise and Luna with little Lorcan and Lysander. All coming to wave Scorpius off.

"I want to go." Rose frowned as the train set off.

"In a few years." Hermione picked up her daughter and looked at her sleeping son, Hugo, in Draco's arms.

"I worry when she does." Draco chuckled, "She's going to have all the boys."

"Shut up Draco, she'll be fine." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Everyone back to ours for tea?" They were murmurs of agreement and they started to disapparate.

"I bet he's a Slytherin." He nodded certainly at the disappearing train.

"He's definitely his father's son." Hermione laughed at his antics, "You know he's going to go into the Great Hall every day and know he was born there?"

"Yep." The look they shared caused chuckles. No one would forget that day for happy and sad reasons.

"Do you remember?" She smiled at him.

"Of course, you broke my hand!"

"Did not." Resisting the urge to argue with her husband, she shook her head. He was never going to let her forget that.

"But I love you still." He smiled.

"I love you too." She giggled and kissed him as they disapparated.


End file.
